112614-ErisioAcenia
GC: Erisio hurries over to Acey. From the looks of it, he has a tissue up his nose, slightly stained maroon from blood. "Acey! There you are!" GT: She turns around to face him, her expression becoming stern. "What happened, Eri?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Oh this? I uh... collided with a wall. yeah" GT: "Why?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Uh, well, you know how when people do vaguely sexual things I sorta spaz out? Yeah that happened" GT: "Oh..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: He sorta looks at the floor, his face a light maroon. "O-Oh wait! I needed to ask, has Mari spoken to you lately?" GT: "Oh! Yes. She has!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Did you talk about that staff?" GT: "Yes! It's back with me. And the other me's. I'm going to distribute them later... But I want their consent, you know?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah, I actualy wanted to talk to them myself. I wanted to apologize to them I guess..." GT: "For what?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Well, there are 11 of them, that means there are 11 times I wasn*t able to protect them like I promised" GT: "What if you didn't promise in those universes?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I guess that*s possible, but I still should have been able to stop Bothwell..." GT: "Maybe! Maybe it was supposed to happen..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Well, it didn*t happen this time!" GC: "That*s good, right?" GT: "Probably! I like being alive!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I like you being alive too!" GT: "I'm going to ask the Me that became the Witch of Mind if she'll help you." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Really? Why?" GT: "Maybe she can tell me some things that will help you with your powers! Right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Oh! Yeah that does make sense actually!" GC: "I had never really thought about it that way" GC: "Speaking of making sense actually, could I ask you for one other piece of advice?" GT: "Sure!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Uh, how do you.. take a girl on a date?" GT: "A date?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "A date.. thingy. yeah" GT: "Oh! I mean... have you asked her?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Is it a blackdate or a red date?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yea, and red" GT: "Oh! I don't know... maybe take her to a garden! Or... I guess if we're stuck here..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Uhm. Maybe to pet some of the puppies! And hope you don't get your things stolen?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Well, I don*t mean where to take her I mean things like, how should I act? And what sorta things should I say?" GT: "You... shouldn't change yourself any? If you act any different, you are misrepresenting yourself? Probably..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Am I overthinking it? I mean the actual date isn*t until we both finish the worlds we*re on.." GT: "Oh! Maybe something nice at base? Show her your flowers! Show her the Garden on base!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Or... I mean, you probably have time to think of something. " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Oh no! I hope the garden is still being taken care of!" GT: "I think it will be okay. Papa is still there, I think." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "He better be. I never realy got to say bye before we left for the base" GT: "Did you get to talk to ma-... Nullar any?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Sorta? She woke me up, and we snuck our way to the base, she left to go talk to the adults, and then I never saw her again..." GT: She folds her arms. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Libby said she didn*t know if she was alive or not either, when she did that listy thing" GT: She looks at the floor, "I know... I wish things were more clear in this game sometimes..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "You and me both sis, you and me both" GC: "Do... you wanna talk about it?" GT: She shakes her head. "Nothing to talk about. We just have to get things done and... I guess... stop getting distracted. Not like I'm one to talk, you know?" She blushes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah, I guess it*s easy to get caught up in other things. I guess a lot of people aren*t used to this new style of life..." GT: "Well I mean... We don't know how temporary everything still is! You know? How real is all of this when tomorrow this universe could die and we'll be on our way to a game within a game? Or I mean... we may die tomorrow? Why not stick our bulges in everything? At least go out having fun, I guess. I don't know... I can understand it, but I find it really hard not to have a goal. I hope people don't GT: think less of me for prioritizing the game over our interpersonal relationships..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Why would they think less of you? You*re like, the bomb dot com!" GT: "I'm not really making a lot of friends, Eri. You know that." She sticks her tongue out. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "You*re like, super smart and nice! How could anyone not be your friend?" GT: She shrugs. "I'm going to keep trying, probably!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I hope it works out! And regardless, you*ll always have your big bro!" GT: "Thank you Eri!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She hugs him quickly. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: He gives her a hug back. "I love you, don*t forget it!"